During use of hand-held tools, such as a screw driver, it is necessary to apply torque or a rotating force as well as substantial axial force to insert or remove a threaded screw from a threaded bore. It is known to use an end portion rotatably mounted on the outer end of the handle of the screw driver so that the handle of the screw driver can be freely rotated relative to the knob while simultaneously applying axial force. For example, J. M. Dunlea in U.S. Pat. No. 1,772,040 issued Aug. 5, 1930, discloses a screw driver handle having a recess in the outer end thereof. A knob is located adjacent the outer end of the handle. The knob is attached to an inwardly directed stem having a head at the lower end thereof. The head cooperates with a sleeve located in the recess to rotatably mount and retain the head in assembled relation with the handle.